Are you even listening to me?
by jayjane
Summary: Gilbert has a speech. And somebody is going to listen to it. One-shot.


This is a one-shot for RusCSI for being the 50th reviewer for Russia, a father?

This is also my first one-shot, hope you like it.

~~~~~~~~~~0

He couldn't take it anymore. He was fed up with it all. He was done. He turned off the television in the room he was sitting in. There wasn't really a problem. But he couldn't stay here anymore. It was so….._boring_. He lets out a sigh and gets up. He walks out of the room in search of the girl he called his sister. "Yelena. Yelena where are you?" He calls out.

A pale face encircled with pale blond hair pops around a corner and looks at him with red-violet eyes. "I'm right here, brother." Yelena says. She walks around the corner and gives him a hug. He half heartedly returned the hug. She looks up at him. "What's wrong?" She asks him, she could tell that something was off.

"Nothing." He says. He forces a smile onto his face. She gives him a smile back. She looks above him to his hair, or more precisely, what was in his hair. She giggles.

"Gilbert, you woke up Gilbird." Yelena says.

The Prussian laughs and reaches up to his hair. He scoops the little fuzz ball up and holds him out to Yelena. "Here, you try to get him back to sleep." He says. The little fuzz ball slowly moved around until two small eyes were staring at him.

Yelena carefully scoops Gilbird out of Prussia's hands and starts petting him. She giggles when the little bird starts moving about and fluffing its feathers. "I can never get over how cute he is." She mutters. She looks up at her brother and smiles widely.

Prussia softly chuckles. Then he remembers something from earlier. 'I need to talk to her. But she looks so happy.' He thinks. "Yelena, can we talk about something serious?" He asks the 12 year old girl in front of him.

"Sure." She says while nodding. She temporarily put Gilbird in her hair and giggles as it quickly nestles itself in her hair. "We can talk in the kitchen, I'm hungry." She says. She eagerly turns around and walks to the kitchen in this little house they called home.

Prussia follows her into the kitchen and sits down at the table while Yelena starts searching for something to eat. She opens up the pantry. "Talk. I can hear you, Да." She says. She continues to peruse the pantry.

Gilbert flinches at her use of Russian but quickly shakes it off. "Well, my awesomeness can't just sit around here all day, all the time. And I think that we should-"

"Found something!" Yelena interrupts. She turns around with a box of something. Prussia squints at the name. Pocky. She sits down and opens the box. "Please continue." She says.

Prussia nods. "Well, I think we should move in with West and leave this-"

Yelena interrupts again. "Oh look! A butterfly! Do you see it?" She asks. She was staring out the window at a dark blue and black butterfly.

Anger flickers across the albino face for a second. He looks over to the window. "Yes, I see it. Now as I was saying. I think we should move to Germany. Kaliningrad isn't what it used to be. It feels so-"

"Yes, we have been making my country better, Да?" She interrupts again. Prussia shakes his head.

"Will you please stop interrupting me?" He fumes.

Yelena smiles and says in a way that only someone who had lived with Russia for a while could say, "Да!"

Prussia flinches again. Yelena doesn't seem to notice. She stays quiet and retrieves Gilbird from her hair. She starts cooing and petting him. Prussia continues.

"We have been making it better but, Kaliningrad will never achieve the full glory it once had. Russia ruined it with his ways. So I propose that we move into West's house and let this place figure itself out instead of us living in the middle of it." He pauses for a second. "My awesomeness just has a feeling about this and my awesome gut feelings are never wrong, so…." Prussia stops talking as he stares at Yelena. She was still cooing and petting Gilbird. She hadn't even looked up when he stopped talking. 'How dare she ignore my awesomeness!' He thinks.

"Are you even listening?" He asks bluntly and loudly to get her attention. She startles and drops Gilbird, thankfully he had wings so he fluttered onto the table. She looks up at him.

"Huh?" She asks. She tilts her head to the side quizzically. She quickly regains her thoughts. "Um, no. Was I supposed to be?" She asks.

Prussia's palm connects to his face as he smacks himself. "Never mind. It is not worthy for my awesomeness to repeat again." He says. Yelena nods and goes back to cooing Gilbird. Gilbert gets up and walks back into the room he had been in earlier and turns on the television. He sits down on the couch and mindlessly watches the screen. 'Greeeat! Now I'm bored again!' He thinks to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~0

I hope that was good for a first time one-shot.

Note to all: Yelena is a character I created. She represents Kaliningrad. I know that there are other versions of Kaliningrad out there but if you want to use my version, please ask me first. Thank you. The story this is based off of is called Russia, a father?

Translations:

Да-yes(Russian)


End file.
